Bugs and the Happy Box
by Kady-SN
Summary: AU curtain!fic set within our domesticated DaddyDean and Daddy!Sam verse. Just a slice in the life of Dean Winchester & family.  *Daddy's sick. He's got nasty bugs in him, and Ethan and Seth are determined to get rid of them for him.*
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Bugs and the Happy Box_

**Authors:** PlatinumRoseLady and Kadysn

**Characters:** (canon) Dean/Jamie, (OC) their children Ethan and Seth, family friend Doc McCoy, student nurse Heather O'Reilly, and the family dog, Ozzy.

**Summary:** AU curtain!fic set within our verse about domesticated Sam and Dean; just a slice of life from the life of ex-hunter Dean Winchester.

_Daddy's sick. He's got nasty bugs in him, and Ethan and Seth are determined to get rid of them for him. _

**Word count: **this part, 2903 (final total will be given when the last part is posted.)

**A/N:** this is unbetaed, so any mistakes, especially concerning how a thick Irish lilt is written, is all on us. Enjoy! _(Oh, and we started this fic several days ago, before the con in San Francisco and before learning that Jensen's been sick. Merely coincidence. PRL and I send our love and healing thoughts to him. ~Kady)_

**Bugs and the Happy Box**

It all started with sneezes and sniffles. Nothing major. Just enough to piss him off and keep him irritated, which for Dean Winchester, didn't take much.

Within a couple days, though, the coughing started, then the congestion that moved from his head down into his chest. Not willing to admit to being sick, and insisting to himself he could tough it out, he didn't let the ague slow him down, even though it was obvious to everyone around him he wasn't in his normal top form. When anyone would comment to him that he needed to take it easy and maybe go home and get medicated, he'd just growl and get pissy, and keep on going.

Not even waking up with an obvious fever convinced him he needed to just stay at home and rest. He pushed aside Jamie's suggestion to stay in bed and get the sleep he'd missed the night before due to his cough and congestion, and instead headed to work anyway.

It wasn't until he nearly passed out at work, in front of his co-workers no less, that Dean was convinced (along with a direct order from his boss) to go home. He refused to let anyone drive him. He was Dean-fucking-Winchester and he could do it himself, damn it. He managed to make it home but as soon as he stumbled in the door, Jamie was on him like Ozzy on a bone.

"Dean—" she glared at him, "you get your butt in bed right this minute. I don't want to see you up and around until you've gotten Doc's ok."

"Ja," he tried to croak out, but managed no more than a raspy cough.

Jamie shook her head at him and, grasping him by the arm, led him upstairs and assisted him (while receiving mumbled protests) out of his clothes and into his sleep shirt and pajama bottoms. She could feel the heat radiating off him. She got the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, and thrust it into his mouth. When it beeped, she pulled it out then read what it said. "Honey," she sighed, "it's 103º." She leaned down and ran her hand over his heated forehead. "I'm going to get you some Tylenol and some water, then I'll be back."

In just the few minutes it took her to get the medicine and water, Dean dropped off to sleep. Jamie found him curled into a fetal position, the blankets tugged up to his chin. She sat on the side of the bed, next to his hip, and looked down at him. "Oh, baby," she whispered. "Why do you fight it so hard?"

Soft voices outside the bedroom door woke Dean up. Still fuzzy from sleep, he halfway listened as Jamie reasoned with the boys.

"Daddy's sick, honey. You can look in on him here at the doorway, but don't go any further. We don't want you getting sick too." Her voice was soft and soothing, yet Dean recognized the firm mother's voice within. Apparently both Ethan and Seth did as well.

"Mama, DaDa be 'kay?" Seth asked, his voice filled with concern. "He come p'ay wif us?"

Ethan spoke up before their mama could. "He can't, bubba. Daddy's sick. He needs 'ta sleep."

Dean stirred, turning over under the covers and faced the doorway. His voice thick and husky, he called out, "Ja, I'm awake."

Opening the door a bit wider, Jamie slipped her head inside the room. "How're you feeling, baby?"

"Like I was run over by a semi," Dean responded, only to be hit with a coughing attack. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he clutched himself tightly, and moaned as the coughing subsided.

Jamie watched from the doorway. She wanted with everything inside her to be able to take care of him, but she didn't want to chance getting sick too, or passing it on to the boys. "I'm calling Doc. You need to be looked at, and I shouldn't—"

Dean croaked out a reply. "Take care of the boys. I'll be fine." He closed his eyes and started drifting back to sleep, only managing to catch Jamie's words as she led the boys away.

"C'mon, guys...let's go call Doc—"

The next time Dean woke up, he found Doc sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a croak.

Doc smiled. "Not havin' a good day, are we, son?" He opened his medical bag and pulled out the stethoscope. "Let's give a listen, ok?" He placed the scope over Dean's chest and said, "Take a deep breath…" and as Dean did so, Doc listened, and moved the scope around. "Ok, let's sit you up. I need to listen to your back."

Dean struggled to sit up. Doing so brought on another coughing fit.

Doc waited until it was over before he continued. Once he was done, he helped Dean lay back down. He sighed. "You, young man, have pneumonia. How long has this been going on?"

Dean shrugged. When he tried to speak, nothing came out.

He had laryngitis.

Doc looked over at the door where Jamie stood. "He's been neglecting this, hasn't he?"

Jamie nodded. "You know Dean. He's stubborn."

Dean frowned at them. He gestured at himself as if to say, _"I'm right here, you know!"_

Doc glared at his patient. "Yeah, I do. Listen, son, your stubbornness has made you very sick. If you don't do as I say and take care of yourself, this'll put you in the hospital. You don't want that, do ya?"

Dean shook his head.

"Good. Then you stay put. You take the meds I give ya and give yourself time to get over this crud. Don't be tryin' to push yourself and get back to work before I tell ya it's ok. Got that?"

Dean nodded, albeit reluctantly, again.

"Good." Doc nodded back. "Since your lovely wife shouldn't be takin' care of you, I'll check in on you every day." He directed his next words to Jamie even as he kept his eyes on Dean. "Make sure he minds, missy."

Jamie chuckled. "Will do, Doc. Thanks."

Doc pulled some pill bottles out of his bag and held them up. "This is an antibiotic. Take one pill, three times a day." He held up another bottle, this one dark brown and filled with liquid. "This is cough syrup. It has codeine in it so only take it when you need it, no more than a tablespoon a couple times a day. It'll help you sleep."

He set the bottles on the night table then stood. "I'm serious here, Dean. Take the meds. Don't make me get Sam here to sit on you."

Dean huffed and mouthed _as if!_ but nodded.

Doc crossed to the doorway. "Get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow." He gave Dean a salute then stepped out the door. He met Jamie just outside. "I don't want you taking care of him, young lady. Don't take chances, what with the young'un still inside ya."

Jamie nodded. "Ok. I don't want the boys getting sick either. What do we do? Can I get someone in to help out?"

Doc considered it. "He'll probably fuss about it, but let 'im. I'll get one of my nurse's aids to drop in. She's savin' money for college, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind helpin' out for a few days."

Jamie nodded. "Thanks, Doc. We'll work something out with her. I appreciate you coming over. You know my husband as well as I do. He would have dragged his heels even more and fought going in to see you."

Doc chuckled. "Yeah. Stubborn cuss. Let me go say hey to the boys then I'll take off. Call me if you need anything, or if he seems to get worse. I'll drop in tomorrow."

Doc left the bedroom, and found Ozzy waiting in the hall just outside the door. The dog looked alert, but a little confused, stretched out on the floor, his head resting on his front paws. Something was wrong with Alpha Dean, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Maybe Doc would know. Doc was very smart; Ozzy knew Alpha Dean and Jamie respected Doc very much. He approached the man, inching along on his belly, tail wagging a little.

Doc grinned and knelt down, giving the dog a gentle pat. He was a loyal creature, and Doc didn't need to be a veterinarian to see that the canine needed a little guidance. "Dean's not feelin' so well right now, Ozzy," he rumbled good-naturedly to him, "and that means you've got your own duties to perform 'round here. Think you're up to it?"

Ozzy woofed once, but not too loud, and his tail wagged a jot faster. A task? Something to help Alpha Dean and the pack? He could do that!

Doc chuckled, and stroked the dog's fur some more. "Good boy. What you need to do is keep Dean company, and keep him in bed. Other than trips to the bathroom, he tries to get out of bed – and knowing Dean, he will – you just herd his butt right back."

Ozzy yipped and jumped around the Doc's legs. He knew that he could do that – he'd help take good care of Alpha Dean. Doc opened the bedroom door and Ozzy marched in, head held high, his tail whipping back and forth like a flag. He walked up and took a look at Dean's flushed, sleeping face then made his way back down to the foot of the bed. He curled up in a ball, and gave Doc a doggy smile that said, _You can count on me!_

Doc washed his hands and made his way downstairs. He walked out to the kitchen, where the boys were sitting at the table, a coloring book in front of each of them, and crayons everywhere. Doc accepted a cup of tea from Jamie with a smile, and each of the adults pulled up chairs and sat down.

"How is he?" Jamie asked, unable to keep the worry from her voice.

"Sleepin' as comfortably as he can right now," Doc replied. "The cough medicine'll help him get the rest he needs. It might also make him a little loopy – codeine does that with some folks."

Jamie nodded; she knew that everything Doc prescribed would help.

Ethan looked over at Doc. "Daddy 'ick?" he asked, green eyes full of worry, a look mirrored by little Seth.

Doc nodded, and reached out and patted the child on the head. He'd never been on to sugarcoat things, and he knew the Winchester children were all smart as whips. "Yep, right now your Daddy's sick, Ethan."

Ethan pondered something, and his mouth dropped open. "Mommy was 'ick, when Sissy came to live in her tummy! Does Daddy 'ave a baby in his tummy?" Seth looked from his mother to Doc, his eyes just as wide as he thought that Daddy might be having a baby, too!

Jamie clapped her hand over her mouth to stem the tide of laughter, but Doc tossed his head back and roared. The things kids said never failed to astound him. Wiping away a tear from his eyes, he shook his head. "No, Ethan you and Seth don't need to worry – yer Pa's not growin' a baby in him right now."

Seth piped up "So how comez Da-Da zick?"

Doc explained, "Right now, boys, there's some bugs in your Daddy's body. An' his body doesn't like havin' those bugs there, so that's why he's sick. The bugs don't belong there, an' your Daddy's body is puttin' up a great big fight to get 'em out."

Ethan and Seth looked at each other, then back at Doc McCoy. "Daddy gots _bugs_ inside him?" Ethan said incredulously. "What kinda bugs? Wike bees? Or spiders?"

"Wike the vewy 'ungry cattypiwwa?" Seth questioned, remembering the book Gramma Sharon had given them. Seth wasn't very happy with the idea of a bug in Daddy – and a cattypiwwa had lots of legs – that'd tickle something awful!

Doc shook his head. "Not bugs like bees or spiders, or even caterpillars. Nope, these are special bugs – they're so small that you can't see them. Someone around yer Daddy was sick with 'em, and they jumped from that person to yer Daddy."

Ethan started to frown and Seth quickly joined him. "I don't wike those bugs, Mommy. Make them leave Daddy 'lone!"

Jamie patted his hand. "Oh, sweetheart, it's not that easy. Daddy needs to rest and stay in bed and take the medicine that Doctor McCoy left for him."

Ethan turned and looked at the medico with pleading, tear-filled emerald eyes. "I wanna 'elp Daddy gets bedder!"

Seth nodded and looked on the verge of crying as well. "Me too! Me too!" he squeaked.

"Now then, there's no need to turn on the waterworks, you two!" Doc reached out and picked Seth up and placed him on one knee. Ethan scrambled off his chair and sat on his other knee, and Doc placed a firm but kind hand on each child's shoulders. "Yer Daddy's a strong, brave man – one of the bravest I've ever known. Gonna take more than some little bugs to keep him down for long. Yer Mamma's right – he needs rest and quiet, so the best way for you to help is to play kinda quietly for the next few days. I'm gonna stop by and check in on him and yer Mamma, and when I can't be here I'm going to have a friend of mine come by. Her name is Nurse Heather and she's very smart and nice. You mind what she tells you and make sure your Mama minds her, too. Yer Daddy will be right as rain soon, enough, I promise."

"Then no more bugs?" Ethan said hopefully.

Doc nodded. "No more bugs."

Dean awoke to the sound of whispering just outside the bedroom door. He turned over and, still huddled under the blankets, looked down the bed and to the opened door where he saw two sets of eyes peeking past the door frame.

Before he had the chance to say anything – assuming he could – he heard Jamie come up the stairs. Her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke to the boys.

"Hey guys. What are you up to? Daddy's sleeping."

Ethan replied, his attempt to whisper not all that successful. "We's just peekin' in on Daddy. We didn't go in. Pwomise."

"Yeah. Pwomise," Seth agreed.

"Well, keep your voices low. You'll disturb Daddy if you talk in your normal voices." Jamie softened her tone until Dean could barely hear her. "Talk like this. Very soft, ok?"

Even as rotten as he felt, Dean couldn't hold back a soft grin as he heard how his sons practiced speaking quietly so they didn't disturb him. He struggled to pull himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. Just as managed to do so, he saw Jamie step just inside the door.

"Honey! You're awake. How're you feeling?"

He tried to speak, and all he managed was a coarse croak. He cleared his throat then tried again. "Need to pee."

"Can you manage on your own? I can—" Jamie offered.

Dean waved her back. "I c'n do it." He sat on the edge of the bed, and feeling woozy, took a minute to find his balance. He knew she waited at the door, watching him, but he was determined to do this on his own. He managed to get to his feet, and again gave himself a moment before he took slow steps toward the en suite bathroom.

It took several minutes but he got business taken care of. He trudged slowly back to the bed, and wasn't surprised to see Jamie still standing there, apparently waiting to see that he got back to bed.

"Can I get you anything? Water? Juice? Can you eat anything?"

"Not 'ungry. Cold, though. Thirsty," he wheezed before beginning to cough. Once he caught his breath once more, he slipped back under the blankets and pulled them up to his chin. He watched as Jamie moved around the room, fetching a couple thick blankets that she spread out over him then went into the bathroom for a glass of water.

"How about some more Tylenol?" she asked as she stepped out of the bathroom, water in one hand and pills in the other.

Dean nodded and accepted the glass and a couple pills.

Jamie pressed her hand over his forehead. "You're still running a fever. I'm in here now. I'm going to check your temp again before I get the boys back downstairs."

By the time she returned to the bedside, Dean had closed his eyes and, finally getting warmer, was on his way back to sleep. He was aware of Jamie taking his temp, and felt the thermometer be pulled from his mouth. "What izzit?"

Jamie's soft voice flowed over him, soothing him. "It's still high, though not as high as earlier. 102°. Sleep, honey. I'm going to fix some soup. Maybe you'll feel like sipping on some later."

The caress of her hand over his forehead and down his face felt good, and Dean drifted off to sleep with her touch soothing him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: We hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Yeah, it's a lot of schmoop, but it's cute and fun to write, and I don't know about ya'll, but a domesticated Daddy!Dean just melts my butter! As I post this, the fic is still a WIP, but I can guarantee it'll be finished, and hopefully soon. Stick with us, and remember, feedback is !

After Doc left, it was two very thoughtful, very quiet little boys that Jamie put down for their afternoon naps. Instead of bringing them upstairs, the boys wanted to nap on the couch, so Jamie got them all tucked in under a blanket covered with a beautiful underwater scene, complete with little fishes and a smiling whale (a gift from Auntie Rose.) Ethan lay on one end of the couch, and Seth on the other, comfy and warm under the blanket, their little eyes drooping.

Jamie read them a story ("Make Room For Ducklings") kissed her sons and wished them sweet dreams, then she went downstairs to fold some laundry. For a few moments all was silent, then Seth asked softly, "Et'an? You 'zweepin'?"

"Nope," Ethan whispered back. "I's thinkin' 'bout Daddy."

"Me too," Seth said, even though he was sleepy. "Me zad Daddy's gotz bugz in him. We gotz to make them go 'way."

"I knows that… but I don't knows how," Ethan replied, stifling a yawn. "Maybe I dweam up a way…" Ethan snuggled down into his pillow. "Twy an' go to sweep, bubba. Mommy be sad if we don't."

Seth didn't want his Mommy to be sad – she had enough to worry about, what with Daddy having bugs in him. And he was very sleepy. Maybe he'd dream up a way to help Daddy, too. He closed his little eyes and was fast asleep within moments.

When Ethan woke up, he could hear Mommy moving around in the kitchen, and his head was bursting with ideas to help Daddy get better. He and Seth would show those mean old bugs not to mess with the Winchesters! Ethan tossed off the blanket, and quickly went to the other end of the couch. He gently shook his little brother's arm.

"Seth! Wake up! I dweamed somethin' to help Daddy!"

Seth murmured softly, and tried to burrow deeper under the blanket. Ethan sighed impatiently – sometimes his bubba was such a sleepybug! He reached out and tickled his Seth's little ear, making him giggle and slowly wake up.

Seth yawned and rubbed at his eyes, and blinked up at Ethan. His big bubba sure seemed excited about something! "Whazza madder? Waz wong, E'tan?"

"Nothin's wong! I dweamed what we should do to 'elp Daddy gets better!" Ethan pulled the blanket down and jumped up on the couch to sit beside his bubba.

Seth yawned and sat up, eager to hear Ethan's idea.

Ethan's green eyes were alight with enthusiasm. "We need to make Daddy a Happy Box."

Seth was a little puzzled. "Whatz a 'appy box?"

"I dweamed 'bout it," Ethan responded. "We gets a box, an' puts all kinds of stuff in it that Daddy would like. Stuff that shows we loves him. Then he'd feel bedder an' the bugs'll go 'way!"

Seth beamed – his bubba was the smartest bubba in the whole wide world. "What kinda ztuff?" he asked, intrigued.

Ethan thought very hard. "Colorin' books, an' crayons, an' pictures that we dwaw. An' we should put in Elly and Zam, too, so's Daddy can play with 'em an' they can keep him comp'ny."

For the first time, Seth looked a little concerned. Coloring books and pictures were fine, but give up Zam? He thought of his little stuffed duck, sitting on his pillow upstairs, and his lip wibbled a tad. He loved Zam bunches and bunches.

Ethan could tell the idea of giving up their favorite stuffed animals was upsetting to Seth, and he put his arm around his bubba's tiny shoulders. Truth be told, Ethan wasn't crazy about giving up his stuffed elephant, but he was willing to give Elly up for a few days if it would help Daddy get better.

"Elly and Zam can stay with Daddy, 'cause we can't," he said gently. "Jus' for a 'ittle bit. For Daddy."

That made Seth's mind up. "Daddy," he said, firmly. He nodded and wriggled down off the couch, Ethan following suit.

Ethan smiled, and took his bubba's hand. "C'mon," he said, "Mommy can finds us a box to put stuff in, an' then Daddy will get all bedder!"

Dean woke knowing three things: he needed to pee. Really, really bad. His body ached like a sonuvabitch, and he was tired of lying around. He pushed himself to the edge of the bed, and just the change in position made his head swim. He groaned and mumbled, and after giving himself a minute to find his balance, he tried to stand up only to lose it and had to sit back down.

"_Fuck_…" he muttered as he tried once more to make it to his feet, and when he managed to stay up this time, he crept slowly across the room and made it to the bathroom, only needing to grasp onto the doorframe a moment before pushing off and stumbling the rest of the way to the toilet.

Minutes later, when he stepped out of the bathroom, feeling a little bit better, at least as far as his bladder was concerned, he found Jamie standing at the foot of the bed. "Hey," he grunted in her direction.

"How're you feeling, baby?" she asked, wanting to hover but knowing he wouldn't let her. "Are you hungry yet? Thirsty?"

"Just peachy," Dean replied, his voice still scratchy. He lowered himself back on the bed, and felt a chill run through him, making him shiver. "How're the boys? Are they…?"

Jamie moved closer, and reached out to run a hand over his forehead. "You're still too warm."

Dean sighed. "Your hand feels good." He leaned his head against her palm and sighed.

"The boys are fine. They're working on something for you." She smiled lovingly. "They want to get rid of the bugs in you." When Dean cocked his eyes up at her questioningly, she explained, "Doc told them the reason why you're sick is because you have bugs inside you. The boys are offended by that."

Dean cracked a smile. "That's our boys. What plan are they hatching to get rid of these 'bugs'?"

Jamie grinned back at him. "You'll find out. C'mon," she pulled back the blankets and helped him lie back down, then covered him back up. "I'll get you your next dose of the meds Doc gave you. Do you think you could eat something? A little soup, maybe?"

Dean shook his head. Even though he wasn't hungry, he still said, "I'd kill for a big, juicy burger. Fries. A beer."

Jamie chuckled. "Maybe later, tough guy. I think some soup's more your speed right now." She paused, then said, "Um…Doc's sending someone to help us out while you're sick."

Dean frowned. "I don't need—"

"Honey, no arguments now. I can't take care of you the way I need to. I'm not supposed to be in here as it is. I need help." Jamie put her hands over her stomach, and rubbed her baby bump.

Dean sighed, knowing she was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "Who's helping out?"

Jamie sat on the foot of the bed and reached out to caress his blanket-covered feet. "A nurse's aid called Heather. She's a student at the University. She's supposed to be over a little later. I'll send her up when she gets here. No giving her a hard time, got that, mister?" She tweaked one of his big toes and gave him a steady glare.

Dean matched her glare with one of his own, but he didn't have the energy to keep it up. He gave a sigh then closed his eyes, and ran a hand over his forehead.

"Headache?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Body aches too." He coughed, and groaned.

"I'll bring you some Tylenol when I get your soup." Jamie stood and turned to head for the door, then turned back around. "I'll be back up asap. Love you."

Dean smiled. "Love you too." He closed his eyes again and listened as she headed downstairs. "This fucking sucks."

Just then there was a sharp rap on the front door. Jamie ran a quick hand through her hair and opened the door. "Yes? Can I help you?"

On the front porch was a young woman, around nineteen or so, dressed in jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. She had a blue gym bag in one hand, and a piece of paper in the other. She was a little on the plump side, but still very pretty, her red hair pulled away from her face and held in a ponytail. She looked down at the paper, and then back up at Jamie, her dark green eyes open and friendly.

"Good afternoon," she said, her voice lilting with a strong Irish lilt. "This is the Winchester house, I'm hopin'?"

Jamie smiled and opened the door a little wider, as Ethan and Seth left their work on creating the Happy Box for Daddy, to crowd around Mommy's legs and look up at the stranger.

As soon as she saw the two towheads at Jamie's feet, the young lady knelt and grinned at the boys. "Hello there, boyos, and aren't ye the han'somest ones at that?" She held out a hand and said, "Me name's Heather, an' ye are?"

Ethan looked up at Mama and asked, with soulful eyes, if it was ok to speak to strangers. Jamie gave him a gentle nod. He held out his hand and said, "I'm Ethan. This is my bubba, Seth."

Heather was clearly impressed. "Now aren't ye the politest boy I've ever met?" She held out her hand to Seth. "Seth, are ye?"

Seth nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead, he thrust a thumb in his mouth and hid behind his brother.

Heather tossed Jamie a wink, and, reached into the gym bag, pulling out two lollipops. "Well, Doctor McCoy tol' me I'd find two very good boys at this house, an' once we'd been 'troduced all proper-like I could give 'em each a sweetie. But I on'y see one little lad here... where's the other one gone away to?"

Seth shyly peeked out from behind his brother and Heather beamed at him. "Well, saints be praised, there ye are!" When Seth came out from behind his brother, thumb still in his mouth Heather handed them each a lollypop. As she stood up, she said softly to Jamie, "Sugar-free. Don' want 'em bouncin' around the house, do we?" She held out her hand and Jamie shook it. "Ye must be Jamie. Doc said ye've got another wee one on the way, that's why you'll be needin' some help."

Jamie smiled; she liked this young woman already, and brought her in. After she closed the door she said to the boys "What do you say to Miss Heather, you two?"

"T'ank you!" both boys said around their lollypops, then they toddled back into the living room - that Happy Box wasn't going to make itself!

Heather smiled at Jamie "Lovely lads, ye got there."

"Thanks," Jamie replied. "I'll take you upstairs. We've got a dog and he's... kind of guarding Dean." At Heather's raised eyebrow Jamie felt pressured to explain, "Dean... well he can be a difficult patient."

"Ahh. No matter. Me an' dogs get along just fine," Heather assured Jamie. "Take me up to yer man and we'll see what's what."

Jamie led her up the stairs then stopped outside the bedroom door. She stuck her head inside. "Baby? You decent?" she asked with a chuckle.

They heard Dean's gruff voice through the door. "When have I ever been decent?"

Jamie grinned and sent a glance over her shoulder at Heather. "He's been sick for a couple days now and is getting impatient to get up and about, but he doesn't have the strength yet." Dean's grumbled snort, "I heard that," made her laugh outright. "Heather's here, honey. Be on your best behavior, ok? I need her help, so don't be a brat and chase her away."

"When have I ever been a -" Dean's sentence was stopped by a savage coughing fit, followed by a painful moan.

Heather drew in her breath. "Poor lad. Sounds like he's really hurtin'." She patted Jamie's shoulder and gently said, "Ye go on back downstairs, Missus, an' put the kettle on. Have a nice sit down an' I'll come give you a report when I'm done. What's yer dog's name, by the way?"

"Ozzy. His name's Ozzy" Jamie replied.

Heather gave a nod then knocked on the doorframe once then stepped into the room. She took in the sight before her: obviously ill man on the bed (and even ill he was one fine specimen of manhood, he was) and a small black and white dog lying alongside the man's left leg.

At her appearance, Ozzy lifted his head and looked at her. He didn't growl or anything. Neither did he make the move to greet her. Dean patted Ozzy's rump and said, his voice low but firm, "Be nice now, Oz. If anyone's gonna growl it'll be me."

Heather stood and folded her arms over her chest. "So ye'll be Dean, I gather. Me name's Heather, an 'I'll be helpin' ye and Jamie and yer boyos out 'til ye're on yer feet again."

Ozzy cocked his head. He was used to how humans spoke - how lady humans had higher voices than male humans, things like that. THIS human, however, had the oddest sounding voice he'd heard so far. He cocked his head and when Heather came a little closer to the bed, he sniffed her hand, his tail wagging a little.

Dean blinked through reddened eyes. He sniffled a little and grinned.

"You," he said, "have to be the tallest leprechaun I've ever seen."

Heather's laugh was like a tinkling bell. Dean had heard that expression before but had always thought it a bunch of bullshit. Now he knew it was the truth. He didn't want to admit it to himself let alone anyone else, but this Irish chick was beginning to charm him. Hmm.

"Leprechaun? Now there's somethin' I've never heard before," Heather grinned. She moved around the foot of the bed and reached out, then stopped. "Do ye mind if I feel yer forehead for fever?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't mind that. We'll have to discuss it in more depth if you want to stick that hand somewhere more personal."

Heather giggled. "Aww, and aren't ye a charmer? Me mum would love ye, she would." She put her hand over his forehead and gave a frown when she felt how warm he was. "Ye're still warm. I'll get ye a cool cloth then we'll get ye more comfortable, shall we?"

Dean nodded and Heather helped him get situated better in bed, then she went into the bathroom and ran a facecloth under the tap. When she came back, she gently placed it across Dean's forehead. "Better now, yes?" Dean nodded, and Heather took his wrist gently and felt his pulse. "Well, yer pulse is nice and strong, tha's good. Now hold onto the cloth and sit up, I'm gonna give a listen to yer breathin."

Dean held the cloth and sat up slowly. Heather pulled a stethoscope out of her gym bag, and held it between her hands for a moment and breathed on it to warm it up. "I'm gonna raise yer shirt now, alright? Just stay as still as ye can."

Dean couldn't resist. "Barely met you and you're already feeling me up. I'm a happily married man, you know?"

Heather shushed him until she'd listened to his breathing, then said, "Oh, yer a flirt, I can see that plain as the nose on yer face. Ye're safe, though. Me boyfriend's all I can handle, thank ye very much." She tugged his t-shirt down, then said, "Doc told me what he gave ye to take, and what else I can give ye if ye need it. How're ye feelin' anyway, Dean?"

Dean gave her a shrug. "Not my best, but a hell of a lot better than I've been. If I can get rid of the cough, I'd be peachy."

Heather nodded. "Well, we'll get ye back in tip-top shape soon, or I'm not an O'Reilly."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Dean winked.

"Mama?"

Jamie looked down at her eldest. "Yes, Ethan?"

"We gots Daddy's Happy Box weady. Will you gives it to 'im?" He held a brightly decorated shoebox up, filled with coloring books and crayons, and pictures he and his brother drew for their daddy. "We wants him to have Elly and Zam too." He looked down at Seth, who stood beside him, holding both stuffed animals tightly.

Jamie saw the way her baby's eyes glistened. She reached down and feathered his pale curls back off his forehead. "Are you sure, baby? I know how much you love Zam."

Seth held the stuffed duck out to his Mama. "Uh, huh. Zam will makes Daddy feels bedder," he nodded assuredly. "Bubba says so."

Jamie's heart clenched in her chest. "If you're sure, I'll take them up to Daddy. You guys go into the living room and play quietly. I'll be right back, ok?" She accepted both animals and the shoebox, and left her sons playing together as she carried their treasured possessions upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: If you're still with us, thanks for reading, and we hope you're enjoying this cavity-inducing schmoop as much as we are writing it. I'm curious, though, and I'd love to hear your comments on it in your reviews…how are we doing writing the kids? Neither PRL or I are parents, and my memories of dealing/being around children aren't good, as my own nephew and niece are 28 and 16 respectively. Some constructive feedback from parents would be helpful and appreciated. muah This is a shorter chapter…bear with us. We will have more soon. _

She turned back and helped Dean back down onto the bed. "I'll have ye know," she said loftily, "that the O'Reilly clan, leastwise me branch o' it, are quite well-known back 'ome for bein' quite 'andy when it come to all things medicinal."

"I stand corrected. So, what're you doing over on this side of the pond?" Dean asked, as he tried to find a comfortable position, not an easy task when he was so achy.

"Well, a chance opened up, a scholarship, an' who doesn't mind a trip ever' now an' again?" she replied, pouring out some codeine into the cap which doubled as a cup. "Now, it's time for your meds. Open up!"

Dean pouted a little (okay, more than a little.) "Do I have to take that stuff? It tastes terrible..." There was the slightest edge to his voice - not a whine, since _of course_ Dean Winchester never whined.

Just then Jamie stepped into the room and heard his whiny complaint. "Yes, you have to take it, honey. If it were me or one of the boys, you'd be the first one pouring it down our throats. Quit being a baby and take your medicine." She crossed the floor and handed him the Happy Box. "The boys sent this up. This is their plan to get rid of the bugs inside you."

Heather gave her a raised eyebrow? "Bugs?"

Jamie grinned and told her the story, as seen through the eyes of a two- and a three-year-old. "It seems their Daddy has these nasty, rotten bugs, and it's their duty to get them gone." She sat on the bed close to Dean and watched as he pulled items out of the box. She turned to face him. "Honey, the boys also gave you Elly and Zam to keep you company."

Dean understood what that meant. He knew how important the stuffed animals were to his sons. "Are they sure?"

Jamie nodded. "They love you, baby. They want you well. Elly and Zam will see to that."

Heather smiled. She'd had a good feeling about this family, about this house. Her mum had always said Heather had the _Sight_, that she was blessed with a keen sense, that she could read people.

She held out the cap to Dean, and he took his medicine without another word of complaint. He ran his hand over the toy elephant, smiled at the stuffed yellow duck.

"We've got some good kids, Ja," he said softly. "Some damn good kids."

Even though she knew she wasn't supposed to, Jamie leaned over and kissed him. "They have a damn good dad, and my husband? He's a keeper. I think I'll keep him around. He's got his uses."

Dean gave her a sexy grin...or as sexy as could be considering he was sick. "Think so?"

Jamie nodded. "Know so." She kissed him again, a little longer this time, then pulled back reluctantly. She gave Heather a grin. "I'll leave you two to get better acquainted. Don't be too bad a patient, baby," she ordered Dean before rising from the bed and exiting the room.

Heather smiled at him. "Ye've got a charmin' family, Dean. Ye're a lucky man."

Dean smiled, a true smile, not a smirk or anything like that, but the genuine smile of a man who knows how lucky he is.

"I know. I wish everyone could be that lucky. I really do." He let Heather rearrange the covers as the medicine began to work. Drugs always seemed to affect Dean rather quickly, and the codeine was making him relax and feel nice and floaty. "You said you've gotta boyfriend?"

"Uh-huh," Heather nodded, as she got him comfy. "His name's Edmund. He works at the college, in the admin office. Quite a nice fella." She noticed Dean's eyes were starting to close. "You should try and get some sleep, Dean. The medicine's doin' it's work."

"I'd like to get to work... on Jamie," Dean slurred, then giggled. "You thin' my wife's pretty?"

"I think she's a lovely lady," Heather replied, smiling. Oh, THIS one was going to be fun when he got medicated, she could tell!

Dean nodded, his voice getting more slurred by the moment. "Great mama, great wife... an' you wanna know somethin'?" When Heather shook her head, Dean beamed like he was giving away a huge secret. "She's got a great ass. Ticklish, too." He smiled dreamily. "Never knew a woman with such a ticklish ass..."

Heather shook her head and chuckled softly. She sat and watched as Dean mumbled himself to sleep, a smile on his face, then she stood and straighten the blankets over him. "Ah, boyo, yer a handful, I'm sure of it, but methinks yer missus can handle ye just fine," she whispered. When Dean merely sighed and shifted position, she turned and stepped from the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

She stepped down the stairs and into the living room, and found Jamie on the divan, the boys on each side of her. "Yer da's sleepin', boys, with Elly and Zam, is it? sleeping beside him. He'll be right as rain in no time," she promised.

Ethan looked up at her and gave her a questioning look. "Are the bugs goin' away yet?"

Heather ruffled Ethan's hair gently. "Oh, those nasty bugs... they're givin' yer Da a run fer his money, but I think we've got 'em on the ropes. Won't be too much longer now."

Ethan still looked worried "Doc said that they're wittle bugs... too small to see."

Heather nodded. "That's true enough. But with your Da takin' his medicine, those bugs'll be gone soon, boyo. And you know what? I think that Elly and Zam will be great helps makin' 'em leave. Is Elly your elephant, Ethan?" Ethan nodded, and Heather looked at Seth, "And that means that Zam's yer duck, right?" Seth nodded, giggling a little. He liked Miss Heather's voice - it tickled his ears, it was so different. "Well, I think that that was a grand thing you boyos did."

Seth couldn't stand it anymore - he just _had_ to know. "You zound diffwent!" He blurted out.

Jamie's cheeks went a little pink. She knew Seth wasn't trying to be rude, and she hoped Heather wouldn't take it that way.

She needn't have worried - Heather smiled at the little child. "Oh, do I sound different, now?"

"Uh-huh!" Seth nodded. "It'z pwetty - it ticklez my earz."

Heather smiled and cupped the little boy's face. "I'm from a country called Ireland. Me mum an' Da are still livin' there. Me little brother, Padraic, an' I cam' over a few years ago to live with relatives so we could go to school here."

Ethan had never heard of a place called 'Ir'land' before. "Where's dat?" he asked.

Jamie rose from the divan and went to the bookcase along one wall, and pulled out an atlas. Carrying it over to the divan, she sat and opened it to a map of Europe. Her sons may be little, but they were never too young to learn. She pointed to Ireland, and said, "Here it is, boys. It's hard to tell, but it's a small country..." and proceeded to give them just enough information to answer Ethan's question without overloading them with more than they could understand.

Seth's eyes were big as saucers. "C'n I goes dere someday, Mama?"

Jamie smiled and hugged him close. "Absolutely, honey."

Heather ruffled his pale blond curls. "The land's so green and bright, just lovely, an' it rains a lot. Soft rain."

Ethan just had to ask, "What's 'soft rain' mean?"

Heather explained. "Ye know when the rain is little bitty drops, not much more'n mist, and it falls soft on yer head, and falls all day?" When she got his nod in return, she continued, "That's soft rain, boyo."

Ethan smiled and said shyly "I wike you, Miss Heather. You say such pwetty things."

Seth jumped off the couch and threw his little arms around Heather's neck, and all shyness from before forgotten, planted a kiss on Heather's cheek.

"I wikez you, too Mizz Heathaw!" he chirped.

Heather wrapped her arms around the little boy, and held him tight. "I like ye too. Both of ye." She smiled softly at Jamie, and met the other woman's wet gaze with her own. Yeah, this family was a special one, and they'd already captured her heart.

When Dean woke a few hours later, he grinned when he remembered he had a couple bed partners. He reached out and pulled the stuffed elephant and duck close, and rubbed the soft furry fabric on each one. When he felt movement at his feet, he glanced down and found Ozzy there, stretched out, his head across Dean's feet, little tail flopping on the bed as Oz dreamed.

"Chasin' rabbits, sport?" Dean asked. "Go get 'em, furrball."

He picked up the shoebox (what had Jamie called it - oh, yeah - the Happy Box) and lifted out the contents. There was Ethan's newest coloring book (Batman, of course,) and some crayons, along with some loose sheets of paper. Dean picked up one of them and, even feeling as sick as he was, he had to smile.

It was a stick figure drawing of the whole family, Ozzy included, with two little figures, a female figure with a slightly rounded tummy, and a grown man stick figure, next to a black car-shaped object. At the top of the picture were scrawled the words "WE LUV DADDY."

A tide of fierce father love swarmed through Dean as he held evidence of his sons' love for him. Girly or not, he thumbed away a few tears before setting the drawing aside and continued poking through the box. Underneath the coloring book and crayons lay a messily wrapped package of cookies. If he was as good a guesser as he thought he was, the boys had given him a mixture of cookies, made with their hands (with Mama's help) that included White Chocolate Chip, Oatmeal Raisin, Peanut Butter, and his favorite, Double Chocolate Chip with pecans. He wasn't hungry, but Dean unwrapped the cookies and took a bite of the Double Chocolate. Even sick, he hummed over the delicious taste of chocolate, flavored with his sons' love.

Best cookies EVER.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: We hope you're enjoying the story so far! Dean can't be sick without little brother Sam checking in on him, so here you go...some brotherly repartee. Enjoy! Oh, and thanks to those who are putting the fic on story alert. We love knowing you want to read more. Just leave us reviews too, if you would. Thanks. ~PLR&K

wWw

It had been a few days since Dean was on enforced bed rest, and he'd learned a few things:

Heather and Doc McCoy were tag-teaming him to stay in bed and medicate him up to his eyeballs. Dean also learned that codeine hit him like a bus, easing his cough but making him somewhat goofy.

When you gave Ozzy a task, he stuck to it. He'd kept Dean pretty much bed-bound, except for trips to the bathroom. Whenever Dean would even move like he was thinking of going for the door, Ozzy would promptly herd him back to bed, yipping and woofing all the way.

He realized he didn't appreciate being bossed around, and by his dog no less. Jamie, he knew, found the whole thing hilarious. Whenever she'd praise the mutt for keeping him in line, Dean would grumble about it, just for the principle of the matter.

Still, he did as he was told, because damn it...he was tired of lying around. The sooner they force-fed him the meds, the faster he'd get over this crap and he could get back to work, and get his wife back in their bed where she belonged.

Because as much as Dean tried not to think about it, he couldn't help it…Jamie was hot all the time...but Jamie with her pregnancy glow, with her growing curves and softness...

Dean moaned softly, and it ended in a coughing fit. Being sick _and_ occasionally horny _sucked_.

This morning he'd been able to eat some toast, and keep it down, along with some orange juice and tea.

Jamie poked her head around the door and gave him a smile. "How's that settling?" she asked, taking the tray off his lap. Ozzy was sitting on the carpet next to the bed and gave her a tail wag and a wide doggie grin.

Dean frowned at her. "I'd much prefer that burger, fries and beer I asked you for the other day. You know how much I hate tea. Nasty shit."

Jamie shook her head and shrugged. "You take that up with Doc or Heather. I'm staying out of it until given the go ahead. You know as well as I do your stomach couldn't handle a burger and fries right now, and you can just forget that beer, sweetheart. Not when you're still taking antibiotics and codeine."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dean bitched. He still felt like what a cat wouldn't cover up, but he wanted to get the hell out of this room. It was driving him nuckin' futs.

Jamie looked at her husband, and a stab of pity pierced her heart. "Poor baby," she cooed, and there was no mockery in it. No scorn. She pulled over a chair and placed a gentle hand on Dean's forehead.

He sighed - her skin was soft and warm, and he could smell her vanilla perfume.

Wait a minute...

"Ja," he said softly, "your perfume..."

"Oh, Dean, I didn't think of that!" Jamie exclaimed. "Is it bothering you?"

"No, no, it's not that... I can smell your perfume." A broad grin lit up Dean's tired features. "That _does_ mean I'm getting better, right?"

Jamie grinned back at him. "Yeah, I guess it does! How are you feeling otherwise?" She cupped his face in her hands and studied him. "Your eyes aren't as red, not to mention your face, and your breathing sounds somewhat better."

Dean shrugged. "Not 100% I'll admit, but damn, Ja...let me out of this room. Please? I'll make it worth your while," he winked.

She gave him a narrowed look. "How?" she asked, intrigued.

"C'mere, and I'll show you," he tugged on her arm and pulled her closer. "I may not have full stamina back, but I'll bet-"

He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence, nor show her what he had in mind, when Doc strode into the room.

"Son, you must be feelin' some better if you're already tryin' to get your woman in bed with ya." Doc leered at him. "Too soon, in my book, but what do I know? I'm only a doctor."

Jamie leapt away from the bed like she was yanked by invisible strings, and she blushed and giggled. Ozzy looked from the bed over to Dr. McCoy, his whole being radiating an aura that pretty much screamed _I tried to stop them..._

Dean glared at the doctor, and folded his arms over his chest. "Thanks a _lot_, dude," he growled.

Jamie dashed into the bathroom and washed her hands, then came out and picked up the tray. "I-I'd better take this downstairs and check on the boys."

"Yeah," rumbled the doc, "you do that, darlin'." He knew full well that the boys, their little tummies full of breakfast, were both engrossed in "Sesame Street."

As soon as Jamie was out of the room, Dean glared at his friend. "Thanks a fuckin' bunch, man. Nice c-block job you did there."

Doc chuckled. "Yep, you must be feelin' better, kid. When you're more interested in gettin' some love instead of some sleep, yer on the mend." He lowered himself to the side of the bed then ordered, "Sit forward. Let me listen to ya."

Dean did as told but not without grumbling some more about interruptions from old men who hadn't been laid in so long they didn't remember what it felt like.

Dean nearly jumped a mile as a freezing cold stethoscope touched his back. He may have also squeaked a little.

"Sorry," Doc said, not sounding the least bit sorry.

Dean was on a roll. "Sadist," he bitched a little more, enjoying the back-and-forth he had going with his friend.

"Oh, have I confused you with an ex-hunter? My mistake - should I prescribe some Pamprin for ya as well, Princess?" He moved the device before Dean could respond. "Deep breath in."

Dean tried to take a breath, and was able to pull in a goodly amount before the cough yanked his breath cruelly away. As he hacked away for a moment, Doc gently rubbed his back, trying to ease the younger man's pain.

"Easy, easy now," he said softly, like he was speaking to a spooked animal.

The coughing took some of the sass out of Dean, making him realize maybe he wasn't quite over the crap after all. He leaned back and groaned as his head ht the pillow. "Fuck," he whispered, feeling a little self-pity now.

Doc shrugged. "I know you're bad ass an' all, Dean, but the flu takes the sap outta anyone. Give it a few more days and you'll be back on yer feet." He put the steth back into his bag then patted Dean on the lower leg. "Someone's downstairs, waitin' to come up. I wanted to look ya over before giving the go-ahead." He rose from the bed and crossed to the door, then turned back to give Dean a steady glare. "You behave, son. Don't make me sic Ozzy back on ya."

Dean watched the man leave, and within a few minutes, he heard the steady tread of someone coming up the stairs. He grinned when he saw his baby brother step into the doorway. "Sammy!"

Ozzy yipped and launched himself off the carpet, jumping up gleefully and licking Sam's hands (the only thing he could reach.)

Sam knelt down and stroked the dog's fur. "Hey, Ozzy! You watching Dean here? You're a good boy, yeah you are!" He laughed as Ozzy licked face so hard, his momentum almost knocked Sam over.

When Sam stood and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, he patted Dean on the lower leg, just as Doc had done. "Dude, 'Sammy' was a chubby 12-year-old. It's 'Sam,' remember? How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Give it up, bro. You'll always be Sammy to me. How are you, dude? How's Ro? The kids?"

Sam shook his head affectionately. "Rose and the kids are fine. The question is, how are you? I heard you've been the typical Winchester bad patient."

Dean scoffed. "Fuck you. I've been a perfect angel."

"Since when? In your dreams?" Sam chuckled. He could tell his brother was still sick, but he was a hell of a lot better than he'd been just the day before when he'd stopped in to check on Dean. Heather hadn't let him come up, and it had worried him.

"Oh, I could tell you about my dreams, Sam, but they might offend your delicate sensibilities," Dean retorted with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a chuckle that ended in a cough.

Sam, needless to say, pulled one of his patented bitch-faces. "Um, no thank you. And you have not been sitting up here having sex dreams... right?" Dean only smirked and Sam rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" he said. He picked up Elly and Zam from their perch on the pillow Dean wasn't using. He gently ran his large hands over the stuffed toys. "The boys assign Elly and Zam to make sure you don't give Doc and Heather fits?"

The reminder of why he had the stuffed animals for company sobered Dean up. He explained to Sam why they were sharing his bed space. "Dude, that box the boys made for me was awesome. Not for what they put in it, but the whole reason behind it. Damn, man...I've got amazing kids."

Sam shared a look with him. "You do, Dean. You really lucked out with them, and with Ja. So...how are you feeling, really? Can I get you anything?"

"If you love me, you'll get me something better to eat than pussy tea and dry toast." Dean knew Sam was the master of the Puppy Eyes of Doom, but he knew his abilities at it weren't lacking. "C'mon, bro...help me out here."

Sam glared at him every bit as much as Doc and Jamie had. "No can do, dude. Do you think I want Ja or Heather on my ass? I don't _think_ so."

When Dean's lips turned downward into a full-on pout, it was all Sam could do not to burst out laughing. "Besides, Rose wanted me to extend an invitation." When the pout lessened into a look of curiosity, Sam continued. "She promises that as soon as you're feeling better, she wants you and Ja and the kids over at our place for a celebration dinner. She's promised burgers, hand-cut fries, corn on the cob and two kinds of pie, your choice."

Dean beamed. "Damn, Sammy...that wife of yours is a classy woman. Seriously? I get to choose the pie? Awesome!" Just the mere _idea_ of it made him feel considerably better.

Sam liked watching the smile spread across his brother's face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. "Whatta you say, Dean? Wanna give me a chance to kick your ass at some poker?"

Dean gave a hoot. "Whatever, man. I can kick your ass all the way to Cali and back. Who taught you how to play anyway? Don't you remember?"

Sam shrugged, trying to come off as a sophisticated man of the world. "I learned a few things at Stanford, you know, and not all of them were in class."

"Uh-huh," Dean snorted, "just deal the cards, smart-ass."

The brothers played for a few hours, and Dean had to admit - Sam was pretty good.

"You're only winning 'cause I'm sick," he muttered.

"Whatever gets you through the night, bro," Sam said, right before he laid down a Royal Flush. "Read 'em and weep."

Before Dean could smart off, Jamie came in with a tray piled high with toast, crackers and two cups of chicken soup. "Rose would never forgive me if I let you go hungry, Sam, and maybe you can convince your brother to have a little toast with his soup?"

"I'll do my best, Ja," Sam said with a grin. That soup did smell really good.

"Time for your meds, Dean," Jamie said, uncapping the cough medicine and pouring some out for him.

When Dean made a slight face, Sam tossed Jamie a wink and said, "Want me to hold him down for you?"

"There's no need for that, Sam," Jamie said, "Dean's going to take this like a good boy, _right,_ Dean?" Her smile was loving, but very firm.

"Do I hafta?" he pouted as Jamie poured out the cough syrup. "I'm not cou-" he began before a raspy cough shook him and made his chest rattle.

Sam leaned forward and rubbed his brother's back, watching concerned until Dean finally caught his breath. "Shit, Dean, that was bad."

Jamie shook her head. "Sam, that wasn't as bad as it was a couple days ago." She held out the medicine and watched as Dean reluctantly took it. "Thanks, baby. Have lunch with Sam, then I want you to get some rest."

Dean grumbled, "Like I have any choice in the matter." He frowned as he watched Sam crumble a few crackers into his soup. "The fucking stuff knocks me out anyway, and makes me loopy before it does."

Sam grinned. "That sounds entertaining. Can I sit and watch?"

Dean flipped him the bird. "Fucker."

Sam flipped him one right back. "You're such a nice guy when you're sick. I can't believe I actually forgot."

Jamie ruffled Dean's hair and shot Sam a look that was partly scolding, mostly amused. "Behave and don't tease your brother, Sam."

Sam instantly put on the Puppy Eyes and a little pout, "Yes, Ma'am."

Jamie left the two of them to enjoy lunch, laughing softly. Men - they never really grew up. They just got taller.

For a while both were quiet, eating their lunch and just enjoying the silence. When Dean's eyes started to get a little droopy, Sam took the bowl and placed it next to his. He'd take them downstairs in a few minutes.

Dean looked up at him, blinking his eyes, trying to fight the meds... but not trying that hard. He looked at Sam and giggled.

"What's so funny, Dean?" Sam was almost afraid to ask. He already knew that when Dean was wasted or on meds, there was no guessing what would come out of his mouth.

"You know what, S'mmy?" Dean asked, his eyes slowing lowering.

"What?"

"You're reeeeeeaaally ginor- ginronu - tall!" Dean fell back against the pillow and laughed like that was the punchline to the funniest joke in history. He blinked again, and stared at his brother. "I thin' I'm high."

Yep, Sam chuckled softly. His brother was a riot when he was wasted. "You think so, Dean? I never would have guessed." He watched as Dean finally slipped into sleep, a grin on his face. Sam reached out and rubbed a hand over Dean's knee. "Sleep well, bro."

He stood gingerly, lifting the tray, then turned and crossed toward the door. He looked back and grinned, then turned once more and closed the door behind him.

Just before he was ready to close the door, Sam caught a hint of movement at the bed. He turned and saw his older brother reach out and take hold of Elly and Zam, cuddling the stuffed animals to his chest. Dean's smile, even as he fell asleep, became soft and loving as he snuggled the elephant and duck close.

An imp inside him made him pull out his cell phone. Turning on the camera, he adjusted the view and, grinning, he pressed the button, capturing the image to share with the others downstairs. It was just gravy that he could possibly use it for blackmail at a later point.

Younger brother's privilege, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting more posted. Sometimes, PRL and I only get to write together once a week, and that's kind of what happened here. We plan to write more together soon, so I hope to get the next chapter posted in a day or so. Thanks, again, for reading. PLEASE leave reviews for us and let us know how you like what we're doing.

wWw

Sam carefully shut the door, and made his way downstairs, carrying the tray and the used cups. He brought it out to the kitchen, but when Jamie got up to clean them he fixed her with a mock-stern stare. "You sit yourself back down and relax," he said. "I can take care of these." He put the dishes in the sink, and began to fill it with hot water.

"Sam, you're a guest-" Jamie started to say.

"I am _not_. I'm you're brother-in-law," he retorted. "And right now I'm cleaning these dishes. That soup was really good, by the way."

Jamie gave Sam a little glare of her own, then smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Sam. I'm glad you liked it. I'm sure Dean enjoyed your visit."

Sam smiled back at her. "He seemed to. He's sleeping now. I do have something to show you, though." He dried off his hands then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Sitting beside Jamie on the divan, he found the photo he'd snapped of Dean cuddling the stuffed animals.

Jamie giggled. "Sam! Dean's gonna kill you over this. Make sure you forward a copy to my phone just in case."

Sam tossed his head back and burst into laughter. "You bet. Gotta save it for blackmail. Besides, I want the boys to see it. Speaking of, where are they?"

"In the living room," she said, "drawing some new pictures to give Dean. They're very determined to chase away the bugs inside their father."

Sam finished washing the cups and silverware, putting them in the drainer next to the sink. He smiled "Yeah, Dean showed me the 'Happy Box' they made him. Whose idea was that?"

"Ethan's. He said he dreamed it." Jamie's smile grew fond, even as her right hand touched her tummy, where Molly was growing strong. "Dean and I really lucked out with our kids, huh, Sam?"

Sam walked over and gently placed his hands upon her slender shoulders. "Dean lucked out when he got you back in his life, Ja."

"Oh, you...you're going to make me cry!" she said, smiling and giving him a hug."

"Why don't you go sit with the kids for a minute. I know they'd love see their Uncle Sam."

Sam nodded. "You go take a nap if you want. I'll hang around with the boys. I'll let Rose know I'll be a while longer."

Jamie was tired, so she readily took Sam up on his offer. "You're a good man, Sam. I'm glad you're my brother."

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Go. Get your nap."

He steered her through the living room and up the stairs. Once he was assured she was getting some rest, he turned back to the boys. He watched them color; he smiled as he noted Ethan's little tongue sticking out through his teeth, his attention so deep on his coloring project. He rounded the coffee table and sat on the divan. "Hey, guys," he gestured at the pictures. "That's awesome! More drawings for your dad?

Both boys turned and Sam's heart gave a squeeze of joy. It always did when he looked at his two bright, happy nephews. Ethan, who was a mini-version of Dean right down to his light smattering of freckles and forest green eyes; just a toddler, but already so comfortable as the big brother; and sweet-tempered Seth, who had his mother's delicate features and deep, soulful brown eyes.

Ethan got up from the floor and Seth followed, both children running to Sam, eager to climb up and get kisses and hugs from their beloved uncle.

"Uh-huh! We makes wots of pic'ures for Daddy, Unca Sam!" Ethan chirped.

"Da-Da gotz bugz in 'im, Unca Zam," Seth confided, as Sam picked him up and placed him on the divan on his right. Ethan climbed up on his own (he was a big boy, after all) and took his place on Sam's left.

"Oh?" Sam decided to play along. "Really? Wow...what kind of bugs, you guys? Bees? Or ladybugs? Or Tickle Bugs?"

Ethan shook his head, very serious. "Nope. Not bees or wadybugs, or..." He looked confused. "Wha's a Tickle Bug, Unca Sam?"

Sam was so in love with these boys. He gathered them close and whispered, as if sharing a confidence with them. "Tickle Bugs are really sneaky, guys. D'you know how to get rid of them?"

Seth's brown eyes grew huge in his face. "Uh-uh. How d'you do dat?"

Sam slipped his large hands around each boy's waist...then began tickling them. "Like that!" he chuckled as he goosed their ribs unmercifully, making them hoot and giggle. "Tickle Bugs don't like giggles. You have to tickle them out!"

Ethan struggled to catch his breath. "C'n we do that to daddy? Will it gets wid of 'em?"

Sam shrugged. "You can try, but they're tough little bugs. It may take multiple tickles."

Seth nodded. "We c'n do dat!"

"Doc'r McCoy says the bugs in Daddy are weally tiny-and you can't see 'em." Ethan sighed, and Seth cuddled close to Sam.

"I wish those bugs would leave Daddy 'lone," Ethan said. "He gots to 'tay in bed an' we can't pway wif him. I misses him."

Sam ran his hand gently through Ethan's hair. "Your Daddy's getting better, you two. And you know what's helping him get better?" The boys shook their heads and Sam pulled them close for a hug. "Knowing that he's got such good boys. That was a very nice thing you did, making him that box-"

"'appy Box'" Ethan supplied.

Sam grinned. "Yeah, and that was such a nice thing you both did, giving Daddy all those pictures and the cookies. And letting Elly and Zam stay with Daddy was very, extra-specially nice. I know Elly and Zam mean a lot to you, and so does Daddy. In fact..." Sam pulled up the picture of Dean snuggling the stuffed elephant and duck and showed it to the boys.

The kids looked and Ethan gave his little bubba a high-five. "Aw'zome!" Ethan crowed, and he sounded so much like Dean Sam just had to laugh.

"What's funny, Unca Sam?" Ethan questioned. Maybe Uncle Sam had a case of Tickle Bugs.

"N-nothing, Ethan," Sam replied, kissing the boy on the forehead. "You're just so much like your Daddy."

"Unca Zam?" Seth asked, getting comfy snuggled up against his uncle.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Wha' waz Da-Da wike when Da-Da waz widdle?" The boy asked. Ethan got comfy and turned an attentive ear as well.

Sam leaned back against the divan, and after cuddling both boys close to his side, he began to speak, his voice soft and low. "Well, guys, your daddy is older than me. I wasn't born until your daddy was four, older than you, even," he said to Ethan. "Your daddy has always been an awesome big brother, even when I was still a baby. He always took care of me, played with me, watched out for me. Protected me." He thought for a moment then added, "Your daddy is a great role model. You couldn't have a better dad to look up to than him."

Ethan looked up at Sam, and asked, "What's wole model mean, Unca Sam?"

"It means that if you watch how your daddy does things, how caring he is and how he's always there for you guys and your mom, and me and my family too...watch him and you'll see what kind of men the two of you should grow up to be. Your dad's a good man. You're very lucky to have him."

Seth giggled quietly "We knowz _that_, Unca Zam! Da-Da iz... iz... Bubba, whaz tha' t'ing you say?"

Ethan nodded "Aw'zome. Daddy is aw'zome."

Seth clapped his little hands gleefully. "Uh-huh! Awzum! Juz' wike you, Unca Zam!"

Sam dipped his head and blushed. Being praised still felt...weird.

"Unca Sam?" Ethan questioned, "'me and Bubba be Sissy's wole models?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yep. That's very important, boys. I know you look out for each other, but being there for your sister is most important of all. Her and any other sisters, as well as brothers, you might have. Being a big brother is an important job, and I know the two of you are gonna be awesome at it."

Seth leaned his head against Sam's ribs. He gave a little sigh, and cuddled close. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. Uncle Sam was so warm and easy to snuggle up to.

Sam gazed down at his younger nephew, and smiled as he saw the little boy drop into sleep. He turned his head and looked down at Ethan, and found him fighting sleep. He cupped the boy's head and whispered, "Your bubba's asleep, E. You can let go now and catch a little nap. He'll be fine with me."

Ethan rubbed at his eyes with his balled up fists. "'Kay." He threw an arm over Sam's stomach and burrowed deeper against Sam. He whispered something and Sam struggled to understand, then he realized what the child said: "I wuv 'ou, Unca Sam."

Sam whispered back, even though he knew both boys wouldn't hear him. "I love you too." He ran his hand through Ethan's hair, and felt the sting of tears hitting the back of his eyes. He loved his girls, his son-loved them with all his heart. He loved his nephews with the same devotion.

He never knew he had so much love in him. Wanted to share that with another baby. Wanted to be able to give his Rose another child.

And because he had done things his own way, and taken a swan dive into Hell, that chance, the chance to get Rose pregnant again, might never come.

He sat there for several long minutes, holding his nephews close, even as he castigated himself for leaving his family behind. He'd thought he'd made the right decision at the time-figuring it was the _only_ choice that could be made-not realizing how hard it'd been on those he left behind. He thanked God every day he'd been given this second chance, and he didn't want to waste it. If he and Rose were blessed with more babies-and he prayed to God that they would-he wanted to be the best dad for them he possibly could.

He sat and watched the boys sleep for a little longer, then he gently slipped an arm free and pulled out his cell phone. He hit speed dial for Rose. "Hey, baby."

"Sam! How're things going? How's Dean?"

"He's grouchy and complaining-in other words, typical sick Dean."

"Poor thing." Rose might tease Dean a little-okay, Rose might tease Dean _a lot_-but in her heart of hearts she did look upon him as a brother, and loved him just as fiercely. "How're Jamie and the kids doing?"

Sam grinned. "Actually, they're all taking a nap. Jamie up in the guest room and the boys here in the living room with me."

Rose's laugh warmed his heart. "Well, I've always found you to be an excellent pillow, Sam."

"Thanks a lot," he said dryly.

Sam filled her in on the conversation he'd had with the boys. "They're such great kids, Rose. It makes me want more of our own."

Rose sighed, and Sam could hear how heartfelt it was over the distance. "Me too, Puppy. We'll work on that tonight."

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice growing deep and sexy.

"Uh, huh. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" he asked, hopefully.

Rose chuckled, "Maybe we can play a little tonight. It's been a while…"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know." He could already feel his jeans getting snug, and yeah, right now wasn't the time or place for it. "Hold that thought, Rosebud. We'll discuss this later tonight."

"Okay, you're right," Rose said. "You did tell Dean about having them all over once he's better?"

"Sure did," Sam said, glad for the subject change. "You're really going to let him choose from two different kinds of pie? You know he'll never be able to make up his mind."

Rose giggled. "Oh, your brother's pretty predictable. One of 'em will be cherry, wanna bet?"

Sam chuckled. "No way. That's a sucker bet for sure."

"Do they need anything, Sam?" Rose questioned.

Sam sighed. "Only for Dean to get better. The boys miss him."

Just then Seth began to stir. He rubbed his little eyes and looked up at Sam. "Are you talkin' to Aun'nie Wozie?" he whispered. When Sam nodded Seth turned on a very credible set of Puppy Eyes. "Can I talk ta Aun'nie Wozie, pweaze?"

"Absolutely, Buddy." he handed the phone to the boy after letting Rose know what he was doing.

Seth took the phone and spoke into it. "Hi, Aun'nnie Wozie. Bubba and I maded Da-Da a 'appy box."

"You did? That's great, Seth." Rose praised him. "What did you put in it?"

The little boy told her, then said, "Unca Zam gotz a picshure of Da-Da zw'eepin' wif Ewwy and Zam. It wuz funny!"

Rose giggled. "You make sure I get to see the picture, ok? Tell Uncle Sam to show me when he gets home."

"'kay. We gonna makez tha bugz in Da-Da go 'way an' he getz all bedder!" Seth said proudly.

"I don't doubt it for a minute, my Little Prince," Rose said warmly.

"I gonna cowor zome more for Da-Da. Can Unca Zam stay and cowor, too?" Seth asked as Ethan started to wake up.

Ethan heard what his bubba was asking and beamed at Unca Sam. That was a great idea!

"Sure, he can stay and color," Rose said, amused to no end that she had to give permission for her strapping, six-four husband. "Just make sure he stays inside the lines, okay boys?"

"'kay! Bye-Bye Au'nnie Wozie!" Seth handed the phone back to Sam. "Au'nnie Wozie says you c'n 'tay and cowor wit' us, Unca Zam!"

Sam grinned. "I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing right now, guys." He took the cell phone back and put it in his pocket then he slipped off the couch and sat at the coffee table with his nephews.

When Jamie came downstairs a little while later, she found all three of them hard at work, and carrying on a lively conversation. Sam was nodding his shaggy head at something Seth was saying. She stood and watched the guys interact.

Sam looked up and seeing her standing there, grinned. "Hey, Ja! Did you get a good nap?"

Jamie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I did. Thanks, Sam. I guess Mol and I needed it." She crossed the room to sit at one end of the divan, and watched as her sons continued to color. "I checked in on your daddy before I came downstairs."

Seth looked up at her. "Wuz he ztill zw'eepin'?"

Jamie reached out and ruffled his pale curls. "Yep. He still had Elly and Zam in his arms, too. You know what? I think that's what's gonna make him get all better."

Seth looked at his big brother with something very akin to awe on his sweet little face. "You wuz wight, Bubba! Elly and Zam ar' makin' Da-Da all bedder!" He turned to Sam, almost bouncing up and down with glee. "Et'an'z th' bezt big bubba eva!"

Sam tweaked Seth playfully on the nose, then pulled both boys close for a hug. His eyes shining with love he gazed fondly over at Jamie and nodded. "He's learning from the best big brother there ever was, Seth," Sam said tenderly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok…here's another update, and I think there will be just one more chapter. It'll come next week, the next time PRL and I will have to work together on it. Enjoy…and as always, REVIEWS ARE LOVE!

wWw

The next morning, when Dean woke up, he took a few minutes to check out how he was feeling. No achiness. Yay! Not nearly as much coughing, or congestion. Awesome. Hungry. Yep. He sat up in bed, and when he tossed his feet over the side, the change in position didn't make his head swim. Good news!

He got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom, 'cause yeah, his bladder was screaming at him, and even though he still felt a bit weak, he could tell he was on the mend.

Now...to see if Ja would let him get the hell out of this bedroom and back downstairs with her and the boys. Dean wanted that more than ever.

When he got back into the bedroom, he noticed Ozzy sitting on the floor next to the bed, his little tail wagging for all it was worth. The pup yipped and chased his tail a few times, then sat back down and gave Dean his best puppy grin.

"Silly mutt," Dean sat on the edge of the bed and patted his thigh. Ozzy bounced over to him and began licking Dean's hand. Dean scratched the dog between his ears. "Are you gonna let me out of this prison, dude?"

Ozzy trotted to the door just as Jamie was opening it. He started barking and doing his wiggly "I'm-A-Happy-Puppy" dance. She laughed and reached down, giving him a gentle pat.

"Still watching out for Dean? Ozzy, you're the best watchdog ever!" Jamie exclaimed.

Ozzy, of course, ate up this praise.

She looked at Dean, sitting on the bed, and her heart sang. He was still a little pale, but he looked much better. "Hey, sweetheart," she said, her voice loaded with love.

"Hey right back," Dean replied. He coughed a little, but it was nowhere near the hacking sounds that had robbed him of breath the last few days. He gestured at Ozzy. "You and Warden Ozzy think maybe I can come downstairs?"

"Well, let's see," Jamie said. She went into the bathroom, came back out with the thermometer. "Open up."

Dean did as requested then when Jamie pulled it out of his mouth and looked at the reading, he asked, "So, what's the verdict?"

Jamie grinned at him. "Just barely over normal. About 99 degrees. How do you feel, baby?"

Dean grinned and reached out for her, pulling her close to stand between his spread legs. "I feel pretty damn good, considering. C'mon, Ja. Spring me from this joint. At least let me go downstairs and hang with you and the boys. I'll admit I may need another day or so before going back to work-" he held up a hand before she could say anything, "-and I'll let Doc be the one to tell me when that is. Have a heart, babe."

Jamie studied him. His eyes were glistening with better health, rather than being bruised with sickness, and she admitted to herself that his breathing sounded much better. She ran a hand over his bed-mussed hair. "Grab a shower. It'll help. After that...yeah, come downstairs and have breakfast with the boys and me."

Dean grinned widely and pulled her face down so he could kiss her. When he pulled away, he said, "Sorry about the dragon breath. I'll get cleaned up and be right down."

Ozzy yipped and started to herd Dean towards the bathroom. Jamie chuckled and called to him, "Come on, Ozzy. Dean can find the shower on his own." She tweaked Dean playfully on the nose. How she'd missed her vibrant husband. He'd been a pale shadow of his normal self while he was ill. She walked downstairs, Ozzy at her heels.

Jamie walked into the living room, and smiled. Ethan and Seth were both dressed for the day, the boys playing as quietly as two children could. She sat down on the couch and said "Someone's feeling well enough to come down and have breakfast with us. Can you guess who?"

Both boys yelled "Daddy! Daddy!" and ran to hug their mother. Daddy was beating those mean old bugs!

Jamie pulled her sons close and ruffled their hair. "Yep. Daddy's coming down as soon as he gets a bath. I still want you two to be good boys, though, and not roll all over him, ok? He's still sick, so take it easy on him, alright?"

Ethan nodded. "'Kay, Mama. We takes care of daddy so's the bugs don't come back."

Jamie grinned down at him. "That's a good boy. You sit here with your bubba while I get breakfast started, ok?"

Seth hopped back on the divan and waited until Ethan was beside him. "I missed DaDa, E'tan."

"Me too, Bubba." Ethan reached for his favorite crayon, one the same color as Daddy's eyes, and handed it to his brother. "C'mon, let's color Daddy 'nother pit'ure."

"'kay!" Seth chirped happily. The boys colored for a few moments, when Seth suddenly quit drawing with a gasp.

"Seth?" Ethan looked at his brother, concerned. "Wat'sa madder"

Seth bottom lip started to wibble. "Da-Da no zee uz for dayz 'n dayz! Wha' if he forgotted what'z we wook wike?"

Ethan thought about it, and realized maybe his Bubba was right. He grabbed his brother's hand and tugged on it. "Let's go ask Mama."

Jamie heard them enter the kitchen, and when she looked down at them, she was dismayed to see both sets of eyes tear-filled. She moved as close to them as she could and gathered them close. "What is it, guys? Ethan? Talk to me."

He looked up at his mom and said, his voice wobbly, "Daddy hasn't seen us for days and days, Mama. Did Daddy forgets what we looks like?"

Jamie felt a few tears come to her eyes. She tugged a chair close so she could sit then pulled the boys close. "Oh, no, honey. No! Daddy loves the two of you so much, he'd _never_ forget what you look like. _Never_! What gave you that idea?"

Seh was a little scared to admit it; the thought had just drifted into his head, and now Ma-Ma looked upset. "I-I t'ink it, Ma-Ma," he whispered. "I no m-mean to be bad..."

Jamie reached out and cupped her little son's cheek gently. "Oh, honey, you're not bad for thinking that. It was just such a grown-up thought for a little boy. You let me and Daddy worry about grown up things, okay? And you never, ever, EVER have to worry that Mommy or Daddy would forget anything as important as you. Okay?"

"Uh-huh." Seth held out his little arms, and Jamie swept him into a hug, and she gave Ethan one, too. Time to lighten the mood, she thought. "So, what should Mommy make Daddy for breakfast, huh?" she asked them.

The boys had a whispered conversation then they both looked at her, and both little imps said:

"Pie."

Jamie had to laugh over that suggestion. "As much as I'm sure your daddy would love that idea, how about we go for something that's not dessert, ok?"

Ethan nodded. "Tha's ok, Mama. How's 'bout p'ncakes?"

"Pancakes are more like it, sweetheart," Jamie agreed.

Stepping out of the shower, Dean took a deep breath, and sighed. Much better. He'd almost forgotten how much better a shower made you feel when you've been sick. He dried off then dressed in a fresh pair of sweats and a soft, well-worn t-shirt with the logo of a local auto body repair shop on the front, then pulled a lightweight sweatshirt on over it. He brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his spiky hair, and called it good.

As he made his way down the stairs, he heard the voices of his sons as they chattered together on the divan. He stopped at the bottom and watched them, soaking in the view. _God...how he'd missed them_. He cleared his throat, and chucked as they looked up, and seeing him, rushed over to him.

"Dada!"

"Daddy! You're here!"

Four little arms wrapped around his legs, and Dean felt his eyes tear up as he gathered his sons close.

"Daddy missed you guys, too," he said, his voice soft and tender. Anyone who'd known the "old" Dean Winchester probably would have fainted at the change in the man. They probably wouldn't recognize him.

Ethan grabbd Dean's hand and started pulling him towards the kitchen; Seth just trailing along next to his Daddy, looking up at him adoringly.

"Mommy make you p'ncakes, Daddy!" Ethan exclaimed. "An' we put in cho'late chips!"

"Ma-Ma zay no pie fo' bweafaz, Da-Da," Seth added.

Dean faked severe disappointment. "No pie? Really? Dang. Do you think Mama would change her mind if I sweet-talked her?"

Seth tugged on Daddy's hand and asked, "Wha's 'zeet talk mean, DaDa?"

Dean grinned, knowing his boys would someday learn the kind of sweet-talking he had in mind. "That just means asking really nice, buddy."

Ethan wasn't sure. "She said no, Daddy. I don' think she's change 'er mind." He knew from experience Mama didn't do that very often...unless Daddy knew of a way he didn't.

The boys led Dean into the kitchen. "'Ere 'e is, Mama!" Ethan announced. He pulled out Dean's chair and patted the seat. "Sit, daddy."

Jamie walked over and placed a plate of succulent pancakes, oozing chocolate chips, in front of Dean and also gave him a great big kiss. "Think you can manage that?" she asked, as she placed mini-stacks of pancakes on the boys' plates. She'd saved a few for herself, preferring to have her fruit salad for the majority of her breakfast.

"You really have to ask?" Dean questioned. He cut himself a healthy slice of pancake and popped it in his mouth.

As Dean feasted, Jamie placed a steaming mug of coffee beside his plate. She ran her hand through his hair when he gazed up at her with a look of utter adoration shining from his leaf-green eyes. "I figured you'd want some caffeine after going without for almost a week."

Dean took a sip then sighed passionately. "Oh, God...Ja! This is awesome!"

Jamie kissed the top of his head then took her seat across from him. She looked at each of her guys, and felt sure that she was the most fortunate woman on the planet.

After breakfast, Dean offered to take care of the dishes (he figured it was the least he could so after being on his ass for the better portion of the week,) but when he stood up a wave of coughing almost made him drop the plates. Jamie took them from him, but before she could say a word, Ethan and Seth both sprang up from their seats.

Each boy took Daddy by the hand and started to pull him towards the living room.

"Mean old bugs," Ethan muttered darkly.

"Da-Da pway nice an' k'iet wit' us!" Seth declared.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Dean "protested", even as he let his sons lead him along.

"NO!" The children said, rather firmly.

Jamie whirled around to the sink, her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. Her poor Dean…first Ozzy bosses him about, and now he was taking orders from his own toddlers!

Dean allowed the boys to settle him on the divan, but when Ethan dragged a blanket over from the recliner with the intention of covering daddy up, Dean held out a hand. "No need, Big Guy. I'm fine. How about you guys get up here with me and tell me all about your week. What did I miss?"

Ethan tossed the blanket on the floor...which Ozzy immediately took advantage of. The boys cuddled up beside Dean and proceeded to regale him with everything they'd done that week while they were kept away from him. Dean nodded and listened and exclaimed with the occasional "Really?" or "You're kidding!"

"And you guys were good for Doc and Miss Heather, right?" he asked.

Both children nodded, very seriously. "I wike Mizz Heathaw," said Seth, "her talkin' ticklez my eawz!"

Dean grinned. He'd grown to like the brassy, but very kind young woman, and part of that was because of her accent.

"Miss Heather is from I-Irewand, Daddy," Ethan said. "And that's very far away."

"Me gonna go dere when me getz big!" Seth proclaimed.

"Oh you are, huh?" Dean said, smiling at Jamie who had joined the family and was getting comfy on the couch. "Our son's gonna be a globetrotter when he grows up, Ja."

"Just as long as he remembers to call his mother every once in a while," Jamie said, smiling.

Seth nodded. "Me will."

Ethan continued the narrative. "An' Unca Sam came over, an' we played with him and we colored with him. Oh! And he told us about Tickle Bugs."

"Do I even want to ask?" Dean directed that question at Jamie.

She shrugged. "News to me."

Ethan sighed. Did he have to explain everything? "Unca Sam said Tickle Bugs are nasty. Dey's can only be gettin' wid of by dis-" he began tickling his daddy's ribs.

Dean let loose with a surprised screech (though he'd never admit to it later) and scooted away from his eldest's questing fingers. "E-Eth-than...st-stop!"

Of course, that made Seth decide to get in on the action. "Gotz 'ta gets wid of the 'ickle bugs, DaDa!"

Jamie watched as the boys crawled all over Dean…much as she'd told them not to. She would have stepped in but Dean's husky chuckles stopped her. She figured Dean would settle them down if it became too much for him.

Dean wriggled (but not too much- he didn't want to hurt the boys) and squirmed, trying to get a good firm Daddy voice going, "C-c'mon y(snicker)ouu two, knock it - ACK! - offffff! D-Daddy's ((chuckle)) s-s-serious!"

The boys, needless to say were laughing right along with Daddy. Hunting Tickle Bugs was fun!

"Okay, okay, you two!" Jamie said, using her own Mommy Voice, "Cool it. Daddy still needs to rest. Why don't you try and hug those bugs out of him instead?"

The children quit tickling, and each boy wrapped an arm tenderly around their father. "Daddy feel bedder?" Ethan asked.

Dean coughed a little, and snuggled his boys close. "Y-yeah. Daddy feels better…and you know, Daddy didn't thank you two for loaning him Elly and Zam." He gently kissed each boy on the nose. "That was really nice of you. But you know what else...?" Dean looked over at Jamie, and smiled. "Daddy's giving Elly and Zam back tonight. Mommy's coming back stay with Daddy."

Jamie smiled back. Best news she'd had in days.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. The family stayed in the living room, watching DVDs (and no, Dean wasn't crying at the end of "Finding Nemo") and just soaking in the love of being together again. Jamie slipped away at one point to change the sheets in their bedroom, and to give Elly and Zam a quick toss in the washing machine before bedtime.

They even had supper in the living room - tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, with Ozzy doing his best to keep the crumbs off the floor.

Dean helped Jamie carry their sleeping sons upstairs, getting them snuggly tucked into their beds, then, wrapping an arm around her waist, Dean led Jamie to their room, and shut the door behind them. "I've been in bed most of a week, and I'm sick of it...but not so much I don't want to drag you into it with me." He nuzzled the warm scented curve of her neck. "I've missed you so damn much, Ja," Dean whispered into her ear. "Come to bed. I wanna to make love with you."

Jamie wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you sure you feel up to it? I don't want you to push it."

Without a word, Dean lifted her up into his arms and carried her to their bed. "I'll show you what I'm 'up' for," he chuckled sexily...and proceeded to show her very thoroughly!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, here it is, the final chapter. I know this whole fic isn't much more than just a lot of family schmoop and no real plot, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Maybe those of you who like reading sick!Dean and comforting!Sam will like it for that if nothing else. Thanks to all of you who have either reviewed (thanks, Shan!) or put this on your favorites list. PRL and I appreciate that, very much. Keep watching…we'll be writing more, I can guarantee it!

wWw

The next morning, Dean woke up feeling pretty damn good, but for still having a bit of a cough. He was more than ready to get back to work; being cooped up in the house for a week with pneumonia wasn't his idea of a good time, although…he had managed to show his sexy wife he still had some stamina during their middle-of-the-night lovemaking sessions.

He sat up on the edge of the bed and looked back at Jamie. She was curled up on her side, facing him, strands of her honey blonde hair spread out on her pillow, and with a slender hand resting on her mounded belly, cradling their unborn daughter. She looked so beautiful to him. He studied her, amazed that he'd found her and was so lucky to have her, and their children, in his life. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve them, but he vowed to never take them for granted.

He turned and bent down to kiss her lightly on the forehead, and smiled when she softly murmured his name. He whispered, "I love you," and when she didn't waken, he rose from bed and made his way into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Less than fifteen minutes later, he stepped out of the bedroom, leaving Jamie still sleeping, and crossed the hall to go into the boys' room. It was still early, so he wasn't surprised to find both of them still sleeping. Ethan lay sprawled out over his bed, blankets tossed off, an arm thrown over his head across his pillow.

Dean smiled down at his eldest. In so many ways Ethan was like him: his hair, eyes, freckles, and how protective he was over his little brother. Looking down at the boy, though, Dean saw what he used to see in Sam when they were kids. Sam was a sprawler. He'd take his half of the bed right out of the middle if he were allowed to. The times the two of them had had to share a bed, Dean often woke up to find Sam hogging the center of the bed, with himself hugging the edge unless Sam had curled himself next to Dean's side. Sam was a snuggler as well, putting off so much body heat Dean would wake up in a sweat.

Yeah, Ethan had his Uncle Sammy in him too and, Dean considered, that's not an entirely bad thing. He reached down and tugged the blankets up and over the boy, tucking them around him then ran a caressing hand over his spiky, bed-mussed hair.

He turned toward Seth, and released a soft chuckle. Seth, like his mama, was curled up on his side, a thumb thrust inside his mouth. He wasn't alone. Ozzy was curled up behind the child, in the V behind his bent legs. When Dean moved close, Ozzy lifted his head and looked up, sleepy brown eyes half open. He thumped his tail a couple times, and seeing he wasn't being told to get off the bed, laid his head back down over the boys' legs, and closed his eyes once more.

Dean petted the dog and said, "Keep and eye on them, Oz." He leaned down and kissed Seth on the head, and breathing deep, took in the scent of warm boy. He smiled and ran a hand over soft hair, then moved back and quietly slipped out of the room.

When Jamie walked into the kitchen almost an hour later, she found Dean sitting at the table, the morning paper spread out in front of him, and a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. She slipped behind his chair and wrapped her arms around him, resting her palms over his chest. "Morning."

Dean tipped his head back, meeting his lips to hers in a long kiss. "Mornin' to you, too. Sleep well?"

"Mmm, hmmm," Jamie hummed in reply. "Someone wore me out last night, and I don't think it was this one," she grinned, rubbing her belly. She crossed to the stove, and wasn't surprised to find the tea kettle already hot. As always, Dean had made sure it was ready for her to pour her hot tea when she got up.

Dean turned to watch as she poured hot water over her tea bag. It was jasmine this morning. "I didn't hear you complaining last night." He abandoned the paper and his coffee to stand and cross the room to wrap his arms around her from behind. "In fact, I distinctly recall you pleading for more." He dipped his head and nuzzled her neck, pushing her hair aside to make room for his lips.

Jamie sighed happily. "That wasn't just me, sweetheart. You were pretty vocal yourself."

Dean chuckled. He had been. Jamie rocked his world, and he suspected he'd done the same for her. Giving her another kiss on the neck, he asked, "Hungry? I'll do the honors and fix breakfast this morning."

Jamie turned in his arms. "You sure? You were reading the paper—"

"I can finish it later. Sit. Drink your tea. Read the paper yourself while I check on the boys, then I'll get breakfast together." Dean pulled out her chair for her and once she was seated, he brought her tea to her. "I'll be back in a few."

Jamie smiled up at him. "You're too good to me."

Dean looked down at her, and for a brief moment all of the humor left his eyes. He reached out and cupped her face tenderly. "I think," he said softly, "you've got that turned around, Ja. _You_ are too good for _me_." Before she could protest, he bent down and gave her a hot kiss.

He walked back upstairs and looked in on the boys. He picked up Elly, who had fallen out of Ethan's hand and was lying on the carpet. Dean smiled as he sat down on the bed, just right on the edge. He reached out and lightly beeped Ethan on the nose with the trunk of his toy elephant. Ethan mumbled a little and shifted in his sleep. Dean turned and looked over at Ozzy and chuckled.

"Go to Phase Two, Oz?" he asked. Ozzy's tail thumped a little and he smiled his doggy smile. How he loved Alpha Dean and the rest of the pack.

Dean once again picked up the toy elephant; this time he tickled his eldest on the nose with the stuffed animal. Ethan giggled and wiggled a little, then opened his eyes, the same shade of forest green as his Daddy.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Dean said, giving his eldest a kiss on his sweet little nose.

Ethan sat up in bed and reached out to Dean, who lifted the boy up into a hug. Dean buried his nose in his son's warm neck. "Mornin', son. What'ta ya say we rouse your brother and get the two of you dressed?"

Ethan nodded and pulled from his daddy's arms. "Are you feelin' better today, daddy? Is the bugs all gone?"

"Almost, buddy. Just a few left, but I think a full day of hanging out with you and your bubba and your mama and Oz will get rid of them all." Dean ruffled Ethan's hair and boosted the boy off the bed. "Go wake your brother up, 'kay?"

Ethan grinned. "C'n I tickle 'im?"

Dean grinned right back. "Just be gentle, okay?"

Ethan nodded and put his little finger to his lips and went "shhh!"

Dean mimed zipping his lips, and sat on the bed, smiling as his eldest made his way over to his little brother's bed without a sound.

Seth hadn't budged an inch, and still didn't move when Ethan gently lifted back his blanket, exposing his little brother's tiny feet and adorable little toes.

Ethan laughed under his breath as he gently began to dance his fingers over Seth's smooth soles.

Seth's little foot gave a twitch, but the child continued to sleep.

Ethan tickled him again, this time getting a leg jerk in response. "He's not wakin' up, Daddy," Ethan complained, pouting.

Dean rose from the bed and crossed to Seth's. He sat on the edge and said, giving his eldest a wink. "Lemme try." He ran a finger along the bottom of Seth's foot, letting it slide between the toes. This made Seth turn his head on his pillow.

Both of them watched as the little boy's chocolate brown eyes flittered open. He reached up and knuckled his fists over his eyes.

"Mornin', Bubba!" Ethan giggled. "Time ta get up."

"Don' wanna," Seth grumbled. "S'ill s'eepy."

"Well," Dean said, "I'm gonna have to speak to the Sandman and let him know that he needs to cut back on sand for your bubba," Dean said to Ethan. "In the meantime, however..." he raised up the shirt part of Seth's pajama top.

Ethan clapped his hand over his mouth to stem off his laughter. He knew what was coming.

"You've brought this on yourself, kiddo!" Dean announced, giving Seth a resounding zerbert right on his cute little belly.

Seth giggled uncontrollably as Dean blew kisses on his belly. "Stop it, DaDa...it tickles!"

Dean chuckled as he grabbed his son up and lifted him off the bed and over his shoulder. "Ok, Monkey Boy, let's get you dressed. Mama's waiting downstairs."

Within a few minutes, both boys had their day clothes chosen and put on, and the three headed down to the kitchen, Ozzy following at their heels. As soon as they stepped through the doorway, Seth bounded over to the table and threw himself at Jamie. "Mornin' MaMa! DaDa an' E'tan tickled me wake!"

"They did?" Jamie laughed. "That doesn't sound fair to me, bud. I think you might have to tickle them back later. What do you think?"

"Uh huh. Will you he'p me, Mama?" Seth asked her, giving her a perfect copy of his Uncle Sam's Puppy Eyes.

"I sure will, precious," she replied tenderly. There was nothing she loved more than the sounds of her children laughing and having fun. She kissed him on the nose, as Ethan climbed up onto his chair and Dean poured a bowl of dog chow for Ozzy. Ozzy dove his snout straight into the bowl, snuffling happily as he ate. Dean then started to get down the bowls for cereal, even as Jamie protested, "Dean, I can -"

"Yeah, I know you can, but I WANT to. You and Doc and Heather have had to take care of me all week. Let me care for you and the boys right now okay?"

Jamie got Seth settled in his chair and nodded. "Okay." She whispered to the little boy, "your Daddy's so stubborn, you know that?" Ethan giggled and nodded, even though he wasn't quite sure what 'stubborn' meant.

"I heard that and I'm choosing to ignore it," Dean said, as he popped some toast in the toaster, then went to the cupboard where they kept the cereal. He knew what Jamie wanted-a bowl of Shredded Wheat along with a big cup of fruit salad. "Okay, we've got Cocoa Puffs and we've got Rice Krispies. Who wants what?"

"Co' Puffs!" Seth said as he bounced in his chair. "Me wants Co' Puffs."

"You got it, buddy," Dean said then gave Ethan a questioning look. "You too, E?"

"Yes, p'ease," Ethan nodded. "C'n I have Wice Cwispies in it too?"

"Of course, son." Dean put a mix of the cereal in both boys' bowls, already anticipating that Seth would want the same thing, hearing his big brother's request.

He was right.

He set their bowls out for them, leaving Jamie to assist while he got her breakfast ready. Only after the others were tended to did he fix his own meal, which ended up a combination of the other's choices-sweet cereal as well as fruit.

Ethan watched as Daddy placed a plate heaping with toast on the table, then turned back to the 'fridge to get out the butter and cherry preserves. Man, Dean was hungry. It felt soooo good to have an appetite again - and to be able to DO something about it. He buttered some slices of toast and handed one to each child. "Babe?" he asked Jamie, "You want butter or jam?"

"Jam, please," Jamie replied, and took the offered piece with a smile.

Ethan nibbled at his toast as Dean got some milk for the boys and some coffee for himself. "Mommy?" he asked.

"Uh-huh?" Jamie replied.

"How come you eats stuff with chewwies all th' time now? You didn't used to!"

Jamie swallowed her toast and took a sip of tea. "Well, honey, your Sissy likes cherries, and I'm trying to eat things that she likes while she's growing in my tummy. Cherries are good for me, and they're good for her, too."

Ethan nodded, understanding. "Did you eats stuff for me and Bubba 'fore we was borned?"

"I sure did! Seth liked for me to eat strawberries. You, on the other hand, loved ice cream. Imagine that!" She chuckled, reaching out to tickle his stomach.

"I s'ill wike st'awbewwies," Seth announced after he slurped his milk.

"Do you know what Uncle Sam liked when he was your age?" Dean asked the boys. When he got dual head shakes, he replied, "He loved french fries-the ones from McDonalds especially. He'd drown them in catsup. 'Course you wouldn't know that now, since he's salad boy these days."

The boys giggled over their daddy's name for Uncle Sam.

"Daddy," Ethan asked, "what was Unca Sam like when he was a lil' kid?"

Before Dean could answer him, Seth's eyes grew wide as he started to laugh, a sweet giggle.

"What's so funny, sweetheart?" Jamie questioned.

"U-Unca Zam-widdle..." Seth's merry laughter bounced through the room. "Unca Zam wasn't eva' widdle!"

Dean chuckled. "Believe it or not, your Uncle Sam was small too, when he was your age. He didn't get tall until he was a teenager. Now he's a sasquatch."

Seth laughed. "Sas'cach? Tha's funny!"

As they continued to eat, Dean regaled them with more stories about Sam as a little boy. There was a lot he couldn't tell them, even were they old enough to understand. He saved those tales for another day.

Finally, breakfast was over and while Jamie, with Ozzy's help, herded the boys upstairs to get cleaned up and their teeth brushed, Dean straightened up the kitchen. Just as he was stashing the last of the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, the phone rang.

Dean's walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Well, you're soundin' loads better," rumbled the voice on the line, a voice that always managed to sound full of good humor, even through all the things Dr. Garrett McCoy had seen. "How you feelin', Dean?"

"Almost back to myself... 'cept for this frigging cough," Dean replied.

"Well, I'll be over in about ten minutes and give you a check-up, and see if you're well enough to get back to work."

"That's great, Doc. We'll be waiting for you." Dean hung up with a smile. He was never so happy with the idea of seeing a doctor in his life.

Within minutes, the distinctive sound of Doc's Harley pulling up outside had Dean walking to the front door, opening it for his friend. "Hey, Doc. You're a sight for sore eyes."

Doc carried his bag inside and set it on the coffee table. "That's always a good thin' to hear," he grinned, patting Dean on the shoulder. "Gettin' cabin fever, are ya, son?"

"You have no idea," Dean agreed, dryly. "I love my family, but shit, man, I need fresh air, y'know?"

"Well, have a seat and let me take a look at ya," Doc ordered as he pulled his steth from his bag.

Just as he did so, and put it against Dean's chest, Jamie and the boys came downstairs. "Doc'or, Doc'or!" Seth chattered happily.

Ethan trotted up next to Doc and looked on very seriously. "What'cha doin?" he asked.

Doc smiled at the boys and gave Jamie a nod of greeting. "Right now boys, I'm listenin' to your Daddy's heart." He took the steth and placed the earbuds in Ethan's ears, then held the instrument back over Dean's heart. "Hear that? That's your Daddy's heart. Beatin' nice 'n strong, huh?"

Ethan listened, and his eyes grew huge at the rthymic 'thrum-thrum' in his ears. "Tha's Daddy's 'eart? C'n I hear mine?"

"Absolutely," Doc said with a smile as he moved the steth from Dean's chest to Ethan's. "What do you hear?"

Ethan listened, but was disappointed. "Mine's same as Daddy's."

"Well, that means your heart is healthy too." Doc placated the child.

"Me wan's to wisten too," Seth pouted.

Doc took the steth's ear buds from Ethan and put them in Seth's ears, and put the other end on Ethan's chest. "Listen to Ethan," he suggested.

Seth's little brown eyes grew huge. "Boom boom!" he grinned.

Doc then put the steth on Seth's tiny chest and the little boy's eyes were even wider.

"Sound good?" asked Dean, and he had to laugh when the little imp gave him a thumbs up.

Doc ran a few more tests, and then Jamie asked, "So, what's the prognosis, Doc?"

Doc gave her a grin. "Looks real good, missy. I'd say Dean here can go back to work Monday if he wants to. Just let me know if he pushes it and has a backslide."

"Standin' right here, you know," Dean grumped. "I can judge my health just fine on my own."

Doc huffed. "Yeah, sure. We saw how well you managed that a week ago. Take it easy for a few more days, or I'll have Jamie call me and we'll tie you down," he threatened.

Ethan giggled, laughing at the thought of his daddy being tied up. "If'n you do dat, c'n I he'p you?"

Jamie tried (and failed ) not to laugh, while Doc outright snorted in amusement. Dean slowly turned and cocked an eyebrow at his eldest.

"Oh, really?" he said, before reaching out and sweeping the child into his arms. "I think I gave the wrong kid one of these this morning..." He laid the child on the couch and raised up Ethan's shirt.

"Oh, no! Daddy, nonono-EEEEEK!" Ethan erupted into squeaks and giggles as Dean doled out his second zerbert of the day.

Doc and Jamie watched, grins lighting their faces, as Dean playhoused with his sons, because Seth couldn't bear not getting in on the action. As the three tumbled together on the floor, Doc turned to Jamie and said, his voice soft, "Let me know how he does, ok? Don't let him go all gangbusters for another couple days yet. I'll check in with you in a few days just to make sure everything's alright."

"Thanks, Doc, for everything," Jamie said, giving him a hug. "Can I get you something to drink? The coffee's fresh."

"Coffee'd be great," Doc replied with a nod of his head.

As Doc followed Jamie to the kitchen (Ozzy close on Jamie's heels hoping for a treat) he turned and looked at the scene behind him with a smile. Dean was sitting on the couch, Ethan on his left and Seth cuddled in at his Daddy's right. They were talking about watching a movie and then doing some coloring to celebrate Daddy finally triumphing over those nasty bugs that had made him so sick.

Doc smiled. With love, he knew there was nothing Dean and his family couldn't overcome.


End file.
